


Кровавый алмаз

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Addiction, Choking, Daddy Kink, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gambling, Handcuffs, Loss of Virginity, Rape, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Victim Blaming, ageplay fantasy, corrupt cop, oral rape, threat of anal rape, threat of oral rape, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Из всех ценностей у Хакса осталась лишь его любимая дочурка Рей. Как жаль, что время платить по счетам всегда приходит так некстати.





	Кровавый алмаз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525988) by [geekmystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Фан-арт](https://i.imgur.com/4jKsyV5.png) к главе.

Рей, как обычно, вышла на знакомой остановке, до квартиры оставалось пройти два квартала пешком. Райончик был не из приятных, она торопливо шла домой, все время оглядываясь — но что поделать, ничего лучше они с папой позволить себе не могли. После смерти Рейчел, ее мамы, Армитаж от тоски с головой погрузился в азартные игры, в результате Рей потеряла не только мать, но и — в скором времени — привычное благополучие. А затем отца выгнали с престижной работы в одной из ведущих инженерных компаний страны.

Со вздохом Рей заставила себя — в который раз — отпустить эту тяжесть с души. Отец держался вот уже пять лет. Счета оплачивались вовремя, в холодильнике была еда, а ведь могло сложиться хуже — гораздо хуже. Набрав код, Рей поднялась на второй этаж, к квартире номер 2187, отперла дверь и вскрикнула при виде незнакомца на диване.

Незнакомец по-доброму рассмеялся и поднялся ей навстречу, протягивая руку.

— Привет, меня зовут Бен Соло. А ты, должно быть, Рей.

Рей с облегчением приняла его руку — кстати, рукопожатие оказалось весьма крепким.

— Ага, верно. Я Рей. Как я понимаю, вы — папин знакомый?

— Пожалуй, правильнее сказать, мы работаем вместе. Арми пошел отлить, — Бен Соло наклонился к ней и понизил голос до бархатистого баритона: — Но ты же не против составить мне компанию, пока мы его ждем?

Разглядев гостя получше, Рей не могла не признать: Бен был весьма привлекательным мужчиной. В сравнении с прочими приятелями отца он казался богом среди смертных. На голову выше нее, с густыми, черными, аккуратно расчесанными волосами… Глаза были цвета темного меда, а рука — мягкой и большой. Даже в простых темных джинсах и свитере, обтягивающем широкую грудь, Бен был неотразим. Разве что выглядел лет на тридцать, а может, на все тридцать пять — староват для нее, хотя Рей стыдливо приберегла поглубже в памяти его образ — на вечер.

Бен выпустил ее руку и посторонился, чтобы Рей могла пройти в гостиную. Рей села на диван, полагая, что Бен займет прежнее место на другом конце, но он предпочел устроиться рядом с ней.

— Только вернулась с учебы? — поинтересовался он.

— Да, — кивнула Рей и хмыкнула под нос: — Очередной скучный день.

Ей не слишком хотелось говорить об учебе и поступлении в колледж с этим симпатичным незнакомцем, пусть и другом отца. От его близости становилось жарко. Но куда подевался папа?..

Словно в ответ на ее мысли, из коридора появился сам Армитаж.

— Бен, — он окинул взглядом обоих, — вижу, вы с Рей уже познакомились.

— Познакомились. Ты не упоминал, что под твоей крышей обитает такой ангел, — отозвался Бен, и Рей чуть не подпрыгнула, ощутив, как его пальцы задели ее, заправив выбившуюся прядку волос ей за ухо. Прикосновение было невинным, но щеки Рей все равно слегка порозовели.

— Ах, верно, — вздохнул Армитаж. — Она пошла в мать. Это была самая прекрасная женщина, какую я встречал. — Рей знала об этом — отец всей душой любил Рэйчел Нииму — и отвернулась, пытаясь справиться с непрошеным румянцем.

— Похоже, мы смущаем твою девочку, Армитаж. — Бен вытянул руку вдоль спинки дивана, и Рей почувствовала тепло между лопатками. — Разве твой парень никогда не говорил тебе такие вещи, солнышко?

Щеки Рей приобрели пунцовый оттенок.

— Нет. У меня никогда не было парня.

— Должен признаться, — задумчиво протянул Бен, — трудно поверить, что такую прекрасную девушку никто не взял.

— Что?.. — Рей невольно выпрямила спину от этих слов. Нет, никто ее _не взял_ … Она целовалась раз или два, но ничего такого… Конечно, большинство ее сверстников давно перешли эту черту, но Рей считала себя не готовой к таким отношениям. К тому же, когда старшая школа, работа занимают столько времени — тут уж не до личной жизни.

— Арми, — вновь раздался голос Бена, — почему бы тебе не принести нам по пивку? Пусть Рей попробует фруктовое, которое я принес.

Рей сразу же отрицательно покачала головой:

— Ой, нет, мне нет двадцати одного!

— Правда, Бен, я не уверен… — нерешительно вмешался Армитаж, и Рей заметила, что держится он как-то стесненно. Может, это его начальник? Почему папа так нервничает?

— Она уже дома и никуда не собирается. Пара глотков поможет ей сбросить напряжение. Сейчас того и гляди — она загорится.

Если честно, все так и было, Рей чувствовала, как пылают уши. Бен касался ее коленом, да еще и рукой, покоившейся на спинке дивана. Древесный аромат его лосьона после бритья и одеколона щекотал ей ноздри.

Внезапно Бен сжал ее плечо, спускаясь пальцами к локтю.

— А ты что скажешь, Рей? Не боишься выпить маленькую бутылочку старого доброго пива?

Большой палец погладил ей кожу.

— Н-нет, не боюсь… — выдавила Рей. — Но я никогда его не пробовала!

— Значит, ты у нас из хороших девочек, — похвалил ее Бен, несильно сжимая руку. — Бери свое. — Отец поставил перед ними два пива: розоватое, видимо, для нее, и темное для гостя, а потом опустился в кресло напротив. Рей наклонилась и с учтивостью хозяйки протянула Бену бутылку. — Благодарю, солнышко.

Бен вновь положил ладонь ей на предплечье. Но Рей решила, что ей нравятся его прикосновения. Парни, не говоря уж о настоящих мужчинах, никогда не обращали на нее внимания. Поэтому казалось… приятно чувствовать уверенную руку Бена. Чем ближе он был, тем явственнее ощущался этот мужской запах, от которого кружилась голова.

— Попробуй, Рей. Тебе понравится, обещаю, — продолжал настаивать Бен. Большая рука соскользнула на талию, и он выжидательно заглянул Рей в лицо.

Рей наклонила бутылку ровно настолько, чтобы лишь чуть-чуть плеснуть пива на язык.

И ахнула. Шипучка с арбузным вкусом отдаленно напоминала лимонад, который она покупала на работе, только с горьковатым послевкусием. В целом терпимо. Рей глотнула еще раз на пробу.

— Умница, — промурлыкал Бен, на секунду сжав ее талию. Рей вдруг поняла, что ей нравится слушать его комплименты. И нравятся его прикосновения, даже если они опасно приближаются к границе приличий. Бен вел себя дружелюбно, и она, кажется, вызывала у него симпатию. Что в этом могло быть плохого?

Они посидели так еще какое-то время. Мужчины чокнулись бутылками, пока Рей потягивала пиво из своей.

— Смелее, Рей, — подбодрил Бен. — Пей, пока холодное.

Рей смущенно хихикнула.

— Все в порядке, малышка, — заверил ее Бен и как-то мечтательно вздохнул. — Армитаж, у твоей дочки самая красивая улыбка на свете! Я еле удержался, чтобы ее не расцеловать!

Рей взглянула на Бена, но тут заговорил отец:

— Пошла в мать, как я и сказал. Уж точно не в мою кривую рожу. — Не в силах отвести глаза от Бена, Рей скорее уловила, чем увидела, как папа опять затянулся пивом.

— Ну не знаю, Арми, — Бен поднял руку с ее талии и, слегка касаясь шеи, провел по распущенным прядям, пробуждая дрожь в теле Рей. — Я вижу рыжеватые блики в ее волосах. Изумительное зрелище.

Высвободив волосы из его пальцев, Рей сочла за благо откланяться:

— Ладно, с вами весело, но мне нужно готовить уроки. — Она вскочила, но Бен перехватил ее за талию обеими руками, заставив плюхнуться обратно.

— Я смущаю тебя, солнышко? — осведомился он с каким-то раздражением, будто оскорбился. — Ты что, не привыкла к комплиментам?

— Нет, Бен. Дело не в этом, мне просто… — Она снова попыталась встать, но Бен резко припечатал ладонью ее колено.

— Куда ты так спешишь? Сегодня пятница. Весь уикенд впереди, — он неожиданно ухмыльнулся. — Похоже, я обнаружил корень проблем. Ты, такая умница, запала на первого встречного незнакомца… Как трогательно.

Да что здесь происходит?!

— Бен. Мистер Соло. Честное слово, вы весьма приятный человек, но… вы заблуждаетесь.

На самом деле… не слишком. Но Бен намного старше, и они едва знакомы… И вообще, почему он не хочет ее отпустить?

Широкая ладонь на ее колене поползла выше, остановившись почти у самых трусиков. Рей замерла — никто никогда не трогал ее _так_  — и, все еще находясь в ступоре, отстраненно поразилась, насколько же огромны его руки…

— Держу пари, если я прижму палец к твоей киске, то почувствую, что ты промокла насквозь.

И словно в ответ на эти отвратительные слова, Рей ощутила томительный жар внизу живота. Пусть она до сих пор была девственницей, но отнюдь не считала себя невинной овечкой. Невинные овечки не мастурбируют тайком под порно, млея от крепких грязных словечек, льющихся из наушников … Однако то, что сейчас творилось дома, вынудило Рей не на шутку всполошиться.

— Папа! Какого черта тут происходит?!

Устремив пустой взгляд в никуда, отец тихо попивал пиво.

— Рей, сядь на место и пообщайся с мистером Соло. Он же тебе нравится, но ты, как всегда, упрямишься и не желаешь признавать очевидное.

В унисон этим словам Бен погладил ее бок и поднялся выше, совсем немного не добравшись пальцами до груди.

— Папа, какого хрена, это не смешно!.. Ай! — Два пальца грубо нажали на джинсы прямо над влагалищем, и Рей зашипела. Эти пальцы выглядели крупнее, чем все, что она когда-либо пробовала засунуть в себя.

Над ухом раздался смешок Бена. Он явно веселился… Ублюдок.

— Арми, огорчительные для папочки новости, но твоя малышка отнюдь не так невинна, как кажется на первый взгляд. Знал бы ты, какая она мокрая. Я чувствую это даже сквозь ее джинсы. — Вспыхнув, Рей поморщилась и отвернулась, но все равно услышала, как Бен причмокивает, облизывая пальцы. — Ох, солнышко, так был и ел тебя на завтрак, обед и ужин, — и, хохотнув, кивнул Армитажу: — И какой грязный ротик! Кого-то мне это напоминает, пара глотков — и сразу ему море по колено!

— Я вполне адекватна, ты, придурок! — закричала Рей, отпихивая от себя руки Бена и вскакивая. — Не смей ко мне притрагиваться!

— Знаешь, Хагси, — задумчиво продолжил Бен, поднимаясь следом и выпрямляясь во весь свой немалый рост, — я определенно наблюдаю некое сходство. — Если раньше этот крупный мужчина казался Рей привлекательным, то теперь внушал настоящий ужас. Она вздрогнула, попятившись назад, но не успела сделать и пары шагов, как он грубо схватил ее и привлек к своему сильному крепкому телу.

— Нет! — Рей забилась, тщетно пытаясь вырваться, но мощные руки Бена без труда удержали ее. — Отпусти меня!

Совершенно равнодушный к ее сопротивлению, Бен смотрел только на Армитажа.

— Да, сходство такое, что не поспоришь. Верещит прямо как ты, когда надираешься вдрызг и просаживаешь сначала одну, потом две, потом пять штук на скачках. Пара сраных рюмок — и тебе кажется, что ты большой мальчик, готовый играть по-крупному.

Это откровение словно хлестнуло Рей по лицу.

— Папа, нет! — с отчаянием в голосе воскликнула она. — Папа, пожалуйста! Ты же дал слово, что давно завязал!

Армитаж подался вперед в кресле и уронил голову на руки, по его веснушчатой щеке скатилась одинокая слеза.

— Прости, если можешь, малышка. Парни на стройплощадке клялись, что инсайд стопроцентный, и я не удержался.

— Папа! Как ты мог! — вскрикнула Рей и безудержно зарыдала, вырываясь из рук Бена: — Отпусти меня! Зачем ты сюда явился, больной ублюдок?!

Бен сжал пальцами ее подбородок, заставив умолкнуть.

— Попробую заткнуть твой грязный ротик по-хорошему.

Его губы обрушились на нее, хватка жестко фиксировала челюсти, не оставляя шанса укусить, отбиться, и Рей, чувствуя подступающую тошноту, уступила.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Бен отстранился. Из глаз Рей брызнули слезы, и она отвернулась, не желая видеть ни отца, ни Бена. Но бархатистый голос лился ей прямо в ухо:

— Ну вот, наконец-то мы и перешли к делу. Видишь ли, мой ангелочек Рей, у твоего отца нет ни одной, ни двух, ни пяти тысяч долларов, чтобы просаживать их на долбаных лошадок. У него нет ни собственного дома, ни машины, так что ему пришлось ставить единственное, что у него осталось. Догадываешься, что это, Рей?

Рей растерянно переводила взгляд с отца на Бена. У бывшего успешного и талантливого инженера Армитажа Хакса не осталось _ничего_. В прошлый раз, когда он влез в долги, им пришлось распродать последнее. У них не было ни единого лишнего цента на счету, акций, облигаций, никаких ценных бумаг…

— Папа? Я не понимаю. Что у нас осталось?

Губы Армитажа задрожали, в глазах блеснули слезы.

— Мне правда безумно жаль, детка. Я сильно задолжал мистеру Соло. Но он обещал все простить, если я отдам ему тебя.

От этих слов у Рей упало сердце, а через секунду она всхлипнула, не справившись с безудержными рыданиями.

— Папа! Нет! Я же твоя дочь! Как ты мог?.. Я… я еще девственница!

Отец встал и, приблизившись, приложил дрожащую ладонь к ее щеке.

— Я знаю, конфетка. Поэтому-то мистер Соло и согласился. Он хочет лишить тебя невинности.

Крик рвался из горла Рей, но Бен зажал ей рот.

— Говорил же, надо везти ее ко мне! — с раздражением прорычал Бен. — У тебя соседей слишком много.

— Разве это соседи? — вздохнул Армитаж. — Всем на все насрать.

— В твоих интересах, чтобы это соответствовало действительности, Хакс. На кону ведь твоя жизнь и жизнь твоей детки. — Он обратился к Рей: — Ты слышишь? Если проблем будет больше, чем толку, я убью вас обоих. Теперь будешь вести себя так, как положено хорошей девочке? Дашь мне взять то, что я хочу?

Рей было тяжело дышать. И отчаянно хотелось заорать из последних сил, но, прижатая к Бену, она чувствовала кобуру под его свитером. Нависшая над ними угроза была реальной. Даже если соседи услышат шум и вызовут полицию, Рей с отцом умрут до того, как приедет патруль. В животе похолодело и болезненно тянуло.

— Пожалуйста, Бен… — стараясь сохранять рассудок ясным, со слезами взмолилась Рей. — Я не хочу это делать. Я не готова. Мне будет больно.

— Солнышко, кого ты пытаешься обмануть? Я прочитал все в твоих глазах, едва ты открыла дверь. Помнишь, как я касался твоей киски? Она как сочный персик, — приговаривал Бен, подталкивая Рей в коридор, невзирая на то, что она упиралась на каждом шагу. — Слушайся меня, и, думаю, поводов для жалоб у тебя не будет.

— О, мистер Соло, — вдруг окликнул его Армитаж, — предлагаю воспользоваться моей комнатой в конце коридора. У Рей узкая кровать — может не выдержать ваш вес. Вдобавок моя спальня дальше всего от соседских ушей.

Его лицо было залито слезами, однако голос — до ужаса деловит для человека, дочь которого собирались изнасиловать. И теперь, когда маска слетела, Рей четко осознала, что все это время была для отца лишь средством достижения цели. Да, он позволит Бену надругаться над ней и продолжит играть. Он конченый человек. Еще никогда Рей не чувствовала себя настолько потерянной и одинокой.

— Спасибо, Хакс. Я так и сделаю. Идем, принцесса. — Рей безвольно обвисла в его руках, и он чуть не споткнулся о ее заплетающиеся ноги. Бен разжал руки, и Рей сползла на пол. — Тварь, а ну, вставай!

— Пожалуйста! — навзрыд заплакала Рей. — Я не хочу!

— Черт тебя дери, это мы уже проходили. Смирись, это случится. На ноги, живо!

— Хорошо-хорошо… — У Рей подкашивались колени, она кое-как встала, и Бен направил ее в сторону отцовской спальни… Всего десять футов, и она окажется запертой там, с ним.

Почти у самой двери Бен схватил ее за шиворот и стянул кофточку через голову, следом сразу сорвав лифчик, один из ее немногих хороших… В квартире вдруг стало ужасно холодно, обнажившиеся соски быстро твердели. Бен толкнул ее спиной к стене и припал к одному из сосков влажным ртом. Рей еле успела подавить вскрик, чувствуя, как он набрасывается на нее с жадностью голодного ребенка… Она попыталась вырваться, но невероятно мощные руки держали крепко, не давая рыпаться.

Непривычные ощущения распаляли внутри что-то незнакомое и нежеланное. Рей пыталась отодвинуть его голову от груди, но сдалась, позволив ему делать то, что он делал. Ее испуганное дыхание участилось, и она уже не сопротивлялась, когда Бен переключился на другой сосок. Его язык вытворял с ее телом что-то безумное, огнем пронзающее до сердца, и Рей невольно повела бедрами.

— Хорошая девочка, — выдохнул Бен, чуть отодвинувшись. — Схватываешь на лету. Папочка знает, что с ним под одной крышей живет прирожденная шлюшка?

— Я не шлюха! — всхлипнула Рей.

В ответ Бен залепил ей оплеуху.

— Дорогуша, когда я закончу с тобой, ни один мужик не сможет удовлетворить твою растянутую киску. А потом ты сама приползешь ко мне, умоляя вставить тебе снова.

— Ты — чудовище! — вырвалось у Рей.

— Да, это так, — согласился Бен, даже не моргнув, и впихнул Рей в спальню, где притиснул к себе, в насмешливом подобии любовных объятий.

Засунул руку ей под джинсы, скользнув по лобку, поросшему редкими волосками, и нащупал клитор.

— Посмотри как следует на папочкину кровать. Она надолго меня запомнит.

Рей зашипела, пытаясь увильнуть от него пальцев, умело оглаживающих чувствительный бугорок.

— Пиздец до чего ты мокрая. Отпирайся, сколько влезет, но я чувствую, как тебе это нравится. Ты тащишься от того, что едва знакомый мужик делает с тобой все, что пожелает.

— П-пожалуйста… Нет! — Напряжение внизу живота нарастало, и Рей не удавалось с этим справиться. Ни одна жертва не ловит оргазм во время изнасилования. Кто ей тогда поверит?! — Я боюсь!

— И правильно делаешь, — без предупреждения Бен толкнул ее на кровать и в следующий миг придавил к матрасу. До Рей донеслось какое-то звяканье, и, оглянувшись за плечо, она увидела над собой наручники.

— Нет, нет, нет! Я буду хорошо себя вести! — Сама мысль о том, чтобы оказаться перед ним совершенно беспомощной, приводила ее в ужас. — Пожалуйста, не надо!

— В наручниках уж точно _будешь_. — Бен нацепил манжету на ее правую руку, обернул короткую цепочку вокруг планки в изголовье и защелкнул браслет на левом запястье. Рей дернулась, но тщетно. Пристегнута она была надежно.

— Солнышко, ты уже чувствуешь? У меня в штанах дымится. — Взяв Рей за талию, Бен потерся о ее ягодицы, давая ощутить внушительный бугор. Рей сглотнула, содрогнувшись. — Ротиком поработаешь в следующий раз.

Она заскулила от жгучего стыда и позорных искорок возбуждения.

— Нет! Нет, больше никогда! Ты лишишь меня девственности, и все!

Бен снова потерся об нее.

— Вот тут ты ошибаешься, конфетка. У тебя три дырки. Сегодня покончим с одной, а другие я приберегу на потом.

— Пожалуйста… за что?! Я ничего вам не сделала!

— Думай об этом как об уроке жизни, детка. Всем насрать. — Рей успела заметить, как с ее щек на подушки упали слезинки.

Бен отстранился, и она брыкнулась, пытаясь достать его ногой.

— Тише, сучка, — рыкнул он, сдергивая с нее джинсы, а в следующую секунду на ее задницу звонко опустилась ладонь. А потом еще раз. И еще.

Рей вскрикивала, так как шлепки становились все сильнее и безжалостнее. Она потеряла счет ударам, которые Бен обрушивал на ее чувствительные ягодицы.

— Нравится? — прошептал он ей в ухо, и Рей замотала головой. — Будешь еще брыкаться? Отвечай, шлюха.

— Н-н-нет, сэр, — слезно выдавила она.

— Вот и славно. Лежи смирно, пока я раздеваюсь. И, мать твою, только шевельнись. Ты слышишь меня?

— Д-да, сэр.

— Умница. — Матрас колыхнулся, когда Бен встал с кровати.

Рей плакала в подушку, до нее долетал лишь шорох его одежды. Она вздрогнула, когда что-то со стуком бухнулось на тумбочку. Чуть повернув голову, она увидела пистолет в кобуре.

Бен вернулся к ней, но, вопреки ожиданиям, не навалился всем телом, прижимая к постели, а сел рядом. От его легкого прикосновения Рей задрожала. Чужие пальцы провели по бедру вверх и скользнули в промежность. Осознав, как там влажно, Рей прикусила губу. Так не должно быть! Впрочем, в следующий миг последние мысли улетучились вместе с тем, как два пальца вторглись внутрь.

— Охуеть, Рей, до чего ты узкая! — Бен дразнил ее медленными движениями, надавливая на стенки, и она всхлипнула, не в силах сдержать рвущийся из груди стон.

Разгоравшееся тепло волнами расходилось по телу — совсем не похожее на те оргазмы, когда она доводила себя до пика сама. Неожиданно Рей поймала себя на том, что покачивает бедрами, силясь продлить это ощущение, пока Бен столь же внезапно не добавил третий палец. Казалось, больше уже невозможно, Рей охватывал ужас при мысли, что с ней сделает его член… И когда она кончила, громко и пошло застонав, Бен грубо впихнул пальцы до предела, чтобы прочувствовать, как она сжимает их.

— Тебе понравится мой член, детка… — Тяжелое тело опять оказалось на ней. — Держу пари, ты обкончаешься, как все шлюшки вроде тебя.

— Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста! — выдыхала Рей, не в силах добавить главное: «Оставь меня в покое!»

— Пожалуйста… выеби меня? — промурлыкал Бен. — Солнышко, я думал, что не дождусь, пока ты об этом попросишь.

Она не могла ни вырваться, ни дать отпор, когда почувствовала, как набухшая головка члена скользит по ее плоти перед тем, как надавить.

Через мгновение Бен рывком погрузился в нее, глухо зарычав. Рей взвыла — ее раздирало надвое, малейшее движение Бена будто смещало все внутренности, которые уступали место огромному, продвигавшемуся вперед члену.

— Больно! — лепетала Рей. — Пожалуйста, хватит! Это так больно!

— Ангел, знала бы ты, как ты божественна… С чего бы мне прекращать? — сладко протянул Бен и дернул ее за волосы, резко оттягивая голову назад. Рей взвизгнула, а он ткнул ее лицом в подушку, принявшись вбиваться с удвоенной силой. Рей оставалось только захлебываться слезами.

— Твоя киска… — выдохнул он и толкнулся вперед, — бесподобна.

Что-то из глубины сознания подсказывало, что надо делать. Он должен кончить, и тогда все прекратится. Кошмар исчезнет. Рей сглотнула, заставляя себя отринуть стыд и вспоминая просмотренное порно, закачала бедрами. Надо помочь ему в этом.

Бен распалялся, набирая обороты, но Рей понимала суть и, когда он вставил ей, подалась навстречу, чувствуя, как член проникает еще глубже. Потом повторила это снова. И снова. Бен ответил глубоким стоном.

Рей не отрывала взгляда от трясущейся спинки кровати и сосредоточилась на единственном, что было ей доступно, стимулируя Бена — лишь бы выбраться из этого кошмара. Но с каждым движением бедер она все лихорадочнее чувствовала каждую выступающую венку на толстом стволе. И невольно застонала, ритмично сжимая терзавшую ее плоть.

…Пока боль не притупилась, сменившись иным чувством.

— Ты тащишься, ангел? Нравится, когда тебя дерут по-жесткому? Не молчи! Говори, что тебе нравится!

— Нравится! — прорыдала Рей. Боже, о боже… Она понимала, что сама едва ли продержится долго.

— Блядь! — прохрипел Бен, не снижая бешеного темпа. — Стоило догадаться, что у такого сукина сына и дочка будет блядью, — и внезапно вышел из нее, заставив Рей ощутить болезненную опустошенность… разочарование?.. «Бен… все?..» — Перевернись, — приказал он.

Рей прикусила губу — следовало быть умнее — но все равно послушно постаралась выполнить то, что он хотел, подтягиваясь к изголовью. Но, не дожидаясь результата ее трепыханий, Бен сам взял ее за бедра и уложил на спину. Рей не сопротивлялась, раздвинула бедра пошире, позволив Бену удобно расположиться между ее коленями. Бросив короткий взгляд вниз, она впервые рассмотрела его член — длинный и толстый, весь в кровавых следах. И Бен обхватил его, направляя обратно в ее измученное тело, напирая, пока полностью не протиснулся внутрь.

Вспыхнув от отвращения и томительного стыда, Рей не могла отрицать, что ей приятно. «Просто дай ему кончить, Рей, и забудь этот кошмар!» Она приподняла бедра, помогая ему возобновить на прерванном месте — и мотнула головой, чтобы через секунду жесткие пальцы повернули ее лицо, а Бен впился ей в губы жадным поцелуем. Тело Рей трепетало, стискивая член, а Бен целовал ее, заглушая бесстыдные стоны.

— Видел бы тебя папочка… Принимаешь мой хуй, как заправская шлюха. Ты очаровательна, принцесса. Я могу трахать тебя сутками напролет. Давай, сжимай его, покажи мне, как ты кончаешь!

От его грязной похабени Рей охватил жар, спаливший остатки здравого смысла. Рей дергала бедрами, страстно желая прочувствовать каждый дюйм это горячей твердой плоти. И когда разрядка накрыла ее, она закричала, не в силах больше терпеть, а Бен неистово заработал бедрами, вторя ее прорвавшейся похоти.

Рей безошибочно ощутила, как член запульсировал в ней и выдохнула — наконец-то! Ох! Тяжело дыша, Бен сдавил ладонью ей горло.

— Боже! Блядь! Нахуй! Принцесса! — он сделал еще несколько яростных толчков бедрами, прежде чем бурно излился и оторвался от нее, судорожно пытаясь отдышаться.

Вот так вот все и кончилось. Рей лежала и смотрела, как Бен встает с кровати и одевается, натягивает джинсы со свитером и прячет под него снятую кобуру. Его непроницаемый взгляд не отрывался от нее, и Рей побаивалась, что он оставит ее прикованной к кровати, но, к вящему облегчению, Бен выудил из кармана ключ.

— Признаться, есть у меня искушение бросить тебя в таком виде, чтобы папочка полюбовался, но… Это чертовы наручники — собственность департамента, — поганый ублюдок подмигнул. — Может, в другой раз.

О господи, нет, он гребаный коп! Рей учащенно задышала, понимая, что ей никто никогда не поверит. Господи, ну за что!.. Она плакала, пока Бен освобождал ее руки.

На прощание мучитель опустился на колено у кровати и в последний раз запечатлел на ее губах почти целомудренный поцелуй. И Рей не противилась, слишком устав от всего пережитого.

— Помни, принцесса, это еще не все. Не порывайся сбежать. Полагаю, теперь ты знаешь, что я найду тебя, где бы ты ни спряталась, — Бен ухмыльнулся и продолжил: — Черт подери, если твои ротик с попкой вполовину столь же хороши, я, возможно, заключу договор с Хагси на постоянной основе.

Рей в ужасе закрутила головой, когда Бен поднялся и направился к двери.

— Бен, пожалуйста! Он завяжет! Больше он никогда не влезет в долги! Только, пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое!

Бен обернулся. На его лице застыло странно серьезное выражение.

— Я знаю таких, как он, Рей. Они никогда не завязывают. Его пристрастие в конечном счете его погубит, — Бен улыбнулся, словно развеселившись от какой-то мысли. — Но по дороге к его падению я получу причитающуюся мне долю. — Продолжая улыбаться, он покинул спальню.

Дрожа, Рей свернулась в комочек среди смятых простыней. Слез не осталось. Ей предстояло смириться с тем фактом, что этот мужчина вернется еще не раз, чтобы насладиться своей игрушкой. Случится ли это завтра? Через месяц или через год? Как ей учиться и работать, не думая о том, что однажды, вернувшись домой, она встретит его?..

Погруженная в нелегкие раздумья, Рей не заметила, как в спальню вошел отец и швырнул на постель какой-то блистер.

— Папа! — она испуганно попыталась прикрыться одеялом. — Я же голая!

— Я тебя из гостиной слышал. Бог мой, _мерзость_ какая! Хорошо хоть, мама до этого не дожила и не видит, в кого превратилась ее дочь! Стонать, как шлюха, когда тебя насилуют?! На, я купил тебе экстренные таблетки! И тебе, мать твою, лучше побыстрее их проглотить. Я не намерен спонсировать твоих крысенышей под своей крышей. И не забудь постирать эти простыни, немедленно!

Разгневанный, он отвернулся от нее, и Рей не выдержала:

— Это все из-за тебя, сволочь! Я ничего не могла сделать! Я ничего не могла сделать!

Но в ответ он только прокричал:

— В твоих интересах привести тут все в порядок, сука!

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Blood Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525988/chapters/44458558) by [geekmystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic).


End file.
